justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Motorway/Highway System
This article is about roads in Just Cause 2. .]] Introduction The northern islands of Panau are connected to each other by a network of motorways (also known as highways, freeways, interstates, or autobahn). The system consists of five motorways: M1, M2, M3, M4 and M5, the letter 'M' standing for motorway. This system of roadways is very similar to the British motorway system in name. The system covers five of the nine districts in Panau: The Ramai Rakyat Islands, Panau Tengah Bay, East Tanah Raya, Pelaut Archipelago and West Tanah Raya. 'M1' Panau City Ring Road The M1 motorway connects the four districts of Panau City, using large cable-suspended bridges across the large bodies of water and elevated sections to cross the high-rise buildings in the city. The bridge pylons are about 150 meters tall. 'M2' Tanah Raya Ring Road The M2 motorway forms a ring-road around the Berawan Besar Mountains on Tanah Raya, connecting the districts of East Tanah Raya, Pelaut Archipelago, Panau Tengah Bay and West Tanah Raya. There are 22 junctions/interchanges located on the motorway providing access to locations all over Tanah Raya. In addition, there is one large roundabout junction that connects the M2 to the Ramai Rakyat Islands and Panau City. It is by far the longest motorway in Panau, measuring approximately 72 kilometres in length. It is commonly referred to as the "Tanah Raya Highway," mainly in related Faction Mission Briefings. Collectible and destructible items There are many things to collect and destroy along the M2 Highway and within its junctions. *A little east to Sungai Cengkih Besar Airport, in Pelaut Archipelago, there's a power station with Wind Turbines; Generators and Transformers, to destroy, as well as several items to collect. Main article: Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. *Within a junction a little to the south of Pulau Kait Port there is a small, unmarked settlement, consisting of: **4 Fuel Depots **1 Broadcast Towers. **Lots of Generators and Transformers. *Almost every, if not all junctions, will have two Armor Part resource items, each one sitting on each support base underneath the overpassing road. (Travelling the whole M2 specifically to stop at each junction for these upgrades is a great way to get a head start on upgrading your health!) 'M3' Airport Link Road The M3 motorway connects the Panau International Airport to the M4 and the M5 motorways. It is the shortest motorway in Panau, measuring less than one kilometre in length. 'M4' Ramai Rakyat Ring Road The M4 motorway encircles the Ramai Rakyat Islands. The motorway provides the only road access into the capital city, although the M4 does not actually connect to the M1 Panau City Ring Road. 'M5' Ramai Rakyat Islands - Tanah Raya Link Road The M5 motorway connects the M4 Ramai Rakyat Islands to the M2 Tanah Raya ring road. The motorway is very important as it is part of the only road link between Panau City and the rest of the country. Specifications Motorways in Panau are constructed to dual-carriageway standard (two lanes in each direction) - with sightlines, curves and elevation designed for high speeds. Wide medians separate the opposite lanes of traffic, unlike the motorways in San Esperito, which lack of those. Having two lanes instead of one allows traffic to easily overtake slower moving vehicles, thus making for quicker travel times. Motorways can only be accessed by using grade-separated junctions, which merge with the mainline at four points at each junction. There are 33 junctions on all five motorways, which are generally located at urban settlements, airports and minor road crossings. There are also two large roundabout junctions which connect two or more motorways together, an example is the roundabout west of Panau International Airport. For obvious reasons, pedestrians are not present on motorways. Signage Motorway signage in Panau is a mixture of blue and green. Blue signs are used above merging lanes at junctions displaying the name of the area, while green signs are used for focal points, i.e. Panau International Airport. Trivia *See also I-80 for the highway in Just Cause 4. Gallery Panau Motorway.jpg|Motorway in Panau City, connecting all four districts of the city. Panau City bridge.jpg|A suspension bridge in Panau City, which forms a part of the city's motorway system. Panau Motorway System.jpg|A map of Panau's Motorway System (in blue). Just Cause 2 Tamil language roadsign.png|This text resembles Tamil or another South Indian language. Just Cause 2 Thai language roadsign.png|This text appears to be closer to Thaian. Light pole glitch.JPG|A bad light pole spawn along the highway. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Roads